Semiconductor technology pervades most electronic devices today. Computers, televisions, videocassette recorders, cameras, etc., all use semiconductor integrated circuits to varying degrees. For example, the typical computer includes microprocessors and dedicated controller integrated circuits (i.e., video controllers, audio controllers, etc.), as well as memory, such as dynamic random-access memory. The design of semiconductors, therefore, is a crucial consideration of the design of almost any electronic device.
One type of semiconductor design is the design of semiconductor test structures. A semiconductor integrated circuit, for example, must be able to operate in a variety of different conditions (varying temperatures, for example), and perform within a variety of different specifications (i.e., speed, power consumption, etc.). Semiconductor test structures are therefore utilized to ensure that various components of a given semiconductor will perform according to specification in different conditions. Test structures are not integrated circuits sold to end consumers as part of an electronic device, but rather are used internally to ascertain that the end products will perform correctly.
To aid in the design of semiconductors in general, and the design of semiconductor test structures in particular, software such as Design Framework II (DF2), available from Cadence Design Systems, Inc., has been developed. DF2, for example, includes an editor that permits a designer to place various components over a semiconductor substrate as necessary. DF2 also provides for a degree of flexibility in the design of such components. Specifically, DF2 includes parameterized cells, or pcells, that allow the designer to create customized instances of a pcell every time the pcell is placed on a layer. For example, a transistor can be created and have parameters assigned thereto to provide for control of its width, length, and number of gates. When instances of the transistor are placed on the layer, different values may be assigned to each of these parameters. According to the parameter values, each instance varies in size and composition.
The pcell approach of DF2, however, is a top-down semiconductor design approach, and thus has limitations and disadvantages associated with it. A designer may, for example, first draw a transistor, and then program that transistor to respond to parameters that will cause various parts of the design to take on those parameter values. This can be a very complex, tedious and error-prone process. For example, if the designer desires contacts to fill in the available active area space while maintaining a certain pitch and minimum separation from the active area edge, the equations to accomplish this for an arbitrarily sized active area are complex within DF2. Furthermore, these equations are specific to the transistor under development. If the designer desires to design another parameterized object—for example, a field transistor or a contact chain—he or she needs to repeat the entire process.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to the designing of semiconductors that avoids the pitfalls of top-down design. The approach should enable a semiconductor designer to avoid having to “start from scratch” when designing a new parameterized object. Thus, the approach should be more flexible and easier to use than prior art design approaches.